


petrichor

by silpium



Series: inktober 2017 [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: Hinata grins at him before walking a bit ahead to the puddle. It's massive, a pothole in the road catering to it,  dirt from the sidewalk seeping into it and making it a total mess. This, here, is Hinata's favorite type of puddle, thanks to playing with Natsu so often."I hate the rain," Kageyama says desperately. "Don't do this to me, Hinata. You have so many tosses to live for—"





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober #18, "filthy."

It’s been raining nonstop, lately. Hinata would say it’s been raining cats and dogs and buckets, but that’s really not enough to encompass the sheer amount of rain they've been getting.

Hinata loves the rain, so he doesn't mind. The soft pattering of the droplets on the roof create its own sort of music, soothing and unparalleled. Hinata always finds himself entranced by their tune. His heart beats, steady, to their rhythm.

Hinata loves the art they make on windows, too, the way the raindrops will collect amongst themselves and glimmer in the fighting light of the sun, of the persistent lamplight, rainbows contained within each and every drop. The bands of color splay themselves so elegantly across the tiniest canvas that it catches and holds his eye like no other work of art.

But even more than that, Hinata loves the way his reflection will shimmer in every puddle, the way the pools will shake and shudder as though in restlessness. Hinata likes to see his colors blur and blend together into something entirely new.

Kageyama, on the other hand, dresses in what is practically a hazmat suit of a raincoat every time it even sprinkles, and brandishes his umbrella like a weapon on the worst days, though he doesn't bother to bring it on the lighter days. It’s painfully adorable. Hinata’s chest aches with keeping back his giggling every time he sees a Kageyama in this getup. 

They’re walking to school, one morning, as the rain is gently coaxed from the sky, ever-so-lightly dusts them and the road. The puddles graciously make room for the new rain without overflowing. Hinata suddenly has an idea.

“So, Kageyama,” he starts, and Kageyama’s gaze tears over to Hinata in suspicion at the devious tone curling in Hinata’s voice.

“What.”

“Am I right in thinking you don’t like the rain?” Hinata blinks up at Kageyama as they walk, smiling as innocently as he can muster.

“Hinata,” Kageyama warns, following Hinata's gaze to the puddle they're about to pass. His voice trickles with both a threat and fear. "Don't even think about it."

"What are you talking about, Kageyama? It's just an innocent question, yeah?" Hinata grins at him before walking a bit ahead to the puddle. It's massive, a pothole in the road catering to it, dirt from the sidewalk seeping into it and making it a total mess. This, here, is Hinata's favorite type of puddle, thanks to playing with Natsu so often. 

"I hate the rain," Kageyama says desperately. "Don't do this to me, Hinata. You have so many tosses to live for—" 

Hinata wades into the puddle, watches how it parts around his boots. The water ripples around it and sways. He looks up at Kageyama, and grins at him devilishly. If Kageyama is going to kill him after this, it's probably the best way to go. 

He jumps dead into the center of the puddle. There's a veritable tidal wave of water as he lands. Kageyama is caught in it, reflexes too slow to react to Hinata's sudden movements as well as the sheer amount of water, and his hazmat suit of a raincoat is not enough to protect him from such a disaster.

Kageyama looks like a kicked, drenched puppy. Even as Hinata's whole body recoils from the possessing chill of the water, he can't help but burst out laughing, a whole-body laugh that shakes him from head to toe. Kageyama looks at him with murder in his eyes. Hinata can't find it in him to regret it: Kageyama looks simultaneously pitiful and adorable. It's probably the best look Hinata's ever seen on him.

Kageyama marches over, fists clenched and soaked to the bone. Rivulets of water drip off him, and even as Hinata knows his life is about to end, he can't help but feel jubilant with the sheer absurdity of the situation.

He leans over Hinata menacingly, brown-tinted water dripping off his rain hood onto Hinata's chest. The mist clouds Kageyama’s face, but not the dangerous glint in his eyes. “Hinata," he starts, painstakingly enunciated. "You will—"

Hinata acts quickly, in self-defense. _Certainly_ not in any genuine desire. He leans back up, takes Kageyama’s face, all damp and cold, in his hands, and kisses him. Kageyama’s words die in his mouth, and Hinata can feel the hum of them against his lips.

It’s a short-lived kiss, but it still sends shivers through Hinata’s body. Kageyama glares down at him, the blush on his cheeks rather negating the impact of it. “Dumbass, you can’t just kiss me and expect it to make up for that.”

“Yeah, but it totally did, hasn’t it?” Hinata sing-songs back at him, batting his eyes innocently. 

Kageyama keeps weakly glaring at him. He doesn’t have any rebuttal other than repeating “dumbass” a little harsher, but also a little more affectionately.

They’re walking down the street, dripping wet, Hinata soaked to the bone and Kageyama slightly less thanks to his getup, when Kageyama comments, “You know we’re gonna have to practice and go to class like this.”

Hinata stops walking, stares down at his clothing, stares at Kageyama, stares back at his clothes. 

He screams.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my love [robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM) for betaing!
> 
> thank you so much for reading! please feel free to comment with concrit or otherwise—i appreciate it a ton!
> 
> i'm on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu) if you'd like to hmu! ;v;


End file.
